


All Is Calm

by NoelleAngelFyre



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2019 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, Christmas-themed, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Music-Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre
Summary: A rooftop provides a moment’s peace.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566883
Kudos: 18





	All Is Calm

The stars are bright tonight: shimmering on a black sky above black buildings which, this one time out of the year, aren’t so terribly black. The lights aren’t real, not like the starlight, but from the right rooftop, it makes Gotham look like something it isn’t: a place of peace on earth and goodwill toward men.

“We should go.” Bruce says, softly, in her ear. Their shared warmth chases away a winter chill which black leather can only repel so much.

“Not yet.” Selina answers. Her fingers tighten on the muscle expanse of his arm.

From below, the ageless strains of ‘Silent Night’ warble through the air. In a better place, a kinder city, the music would be accompanied by a children’s chorus. Here, it’s just someone’s old record climbing the night air from an open window.

It’s good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title comes from "Silent Night".


End file.
